The present invention pertains to a receptacle for shipping horticultural products, and more particularly to a receptacle for shipping a floral arrangement.
In the shipment of floral arrangements, it has been necessary to provide adequate protection for the flowers and a means for protecting the floral arrangement the right amount of moisture. The conventional type receptacles have provided for these purposes but still possess certain disadvantages. The conventional type receptacles do not make up an adequate shipping receptacle that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture while maximizing the use of the area within the receptacle.
One such receptacle is U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,046 to Miller that discloses a receptacle for the transport, storage and display of horticultural articles which includes a base, inner receptacle, an insert element, a side element, and a cover element. The elements are slidably connected to form the receptacle without any connecting measures. This conventional art requires a plurality of pieces that require separation every time the vase containing the flowers is to be assembled or removed. This structure requires a considerable expense of manufacture and is labor intensive.